Mortal Kombat X (Cassie Cage x D'vorah)
by ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: It has been two years since Cassie had defeated Shinnok. And it's also been two years since D'vorah had nearly killed Johnny Cage, Cassie Cage's Father. And Ever since then, D'vorah had regretted her past actions because she had fallen deeply in love with the human woman known as Cassie Cage.
1. Chapter: 1: Cassie x D'vorah: Part: 1

AN: This Mortal Kombat Femslash FanFic is a Cassie Cage/D'Vorah pairing. It's not part of the same universe as my Incest FanFic's are. This FanFic is set in a different universe. This FanFic takes place about two years after the events of the game's story mode. I was actually just playing D'vorah's chapter of the story mode when the idea for this will be two chapters, had just popped up in my head. There will be both plenty of smut, fluff plot. I hope that y'all will enjoy it. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

 **Fandom:** Mortal Kombat X.

xxxxxx

 **Characters:** Cassie Cage. D'vorah.

xxxxxx

 **Pairing:** Cassie Cage x D'vorah.

xxxxxx

 **Setting:** Plot takes place two years after the events of mortal Kombat X. Slightly AU. Canon Divergence.

xxxxxx

 **Summary:** It has been two years since Cassie had defeated Shinnok. And it's also been two years since D'vorah had nearly killed Johnny Cage, Cassie Cage's Father. And Ever since then, D'vorah had regretted her past actions because she had fallen deeply in love with the human woman known as Cassie Cage. D'vorah has been living in Earthrealm for a year now gathering up enough of her courage to confess to Cassie her true feelings for the beautiful blonde human woman. Will Cassie return her feelings? You will have to read to find out. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

D'vorah was walking down the street towards Cassie Cage's apartment. The human girl that she had fallen in love with. D'vorah has been living in Earthrealm for a little over a year. She had already made amends with Cassie's parents and they had already forgiven her for betraying them and almost killing Johnny and everyone else. It has been about six months since she had reached out to Cassie and they had been friends ever since. But what Cassie doesn't know is that D'vorah is in love with her.

D'vorah knew that she was Pansexual since she and Cassie talked about the different sexual orientations. Cassie's Bisexual and D'vorah is Pansexual. That was about a month ago when they came out to each other. D'vorah was thinking about telling Cassie about her feelings towards the blonde human, but D'vorah had realized that she wasn't ready a month ago.

But that was then and this was now, and D'vorah was now ready to confess her true feelings to the beautiful blonde human woman that she had fallen in love with. And that's why at this very moment, D'vorah was standing right in front of Cassie's front door. D'vorah takes a deep breath and then she exhales it before she reaches her right hand towards Cassie's front door and she knocks gently on the door. It was only about two minutes later when Cassie walks to her front door after hearing someone knocking on it.

She opens the door and she sees D'vorah, the quite beautiful and deadly Kytinn woman, the woman that she was so deeply in love with. She just hadn't confessed to D'vorah her true feelings to her yet. And she wasn't going to. At least not yet, not until she's completely ready to. D'vorah gave Cassie a rather soft smile when she saw the beautiful blonde woman.

"Hi Cassie"., She says in her raspy voice that usually has Cassie dripping wet when they're talking on the phone and D'vorah herself doesn't even know the effects that she has on Cassie. Cassie lets a grin onto her soft features then and she replies to her.

"Hey yourself, D'vorah. Do you want to come in?"., She asks her and D'vorah just nods her head yes and Cassie then steps aside so that D'vorah can enter her house and that's exactly what D'vorah does. D'vorah walks inside and once D'vorah is inside Cassie's house, Cassie closes and locks the door behind them. Cassie turns to face her.

"D'vorah, do you want to come up into my room?"., Cassie asks with a light shade of pink dusting her cheeks and D'vorah is pretty sure that she is also blushing. She nods.

"Yes, I would very much like that, Cassie"., D'vorah replies and Cassie's blush deepens at D'vorah's answer.

"Well, come on then"., Cassie says, reaching out and taking D'vorah's right hand into hers and she practically drags the other woman up the stairs and into her bedroom. D'vorah doesn't complain because she really loves and enjoys the feeling of how Cassie's hand feels against hers.

A few minutes later, they are both in Cassie's bedroom with the door closed and locked. Both women are sitting on Cassie's bed and both women were really quite nervous with how close they were sitting next to each other. D'vorah can't take it anymore. She turns to face Cassie.

"Cassie, there is something that this One has to tell you"., D'vorah says and Cassie turns around to face D'vorah to ask her what she wanted to ask her and she was surprised by D'vorah placing both of her hands gently on Cassie's face and then D'vorah pulls Cassie into a passionate kiss that leaves both women breathless. Cassie places her arms around D'vorah's slim waist and she kisses her back just as passionately. Cassie couldn't believe how amazing of a kisser D'vorah is, and she enjoyed every single second of the amazing kiss they had both just shared with one another. They pull away from one another a few minutes due to the fact that they need air to breath.

"So you like me, D'vorah?"., Cassie asks and D'vorah blushes hard. D'vorah stares deeply into Cassie's beautiful eyes just for a moment before she says anything at all. "Yes, this One likes you. I like you a lot Cassie"., D'vorah replies and this time it's Cassie's turn to blush a deeper shade of red than she already was. Cassie smiles seductively at D'vorah which has D'vorah practically dripping wet now between her legs.

"D'vorah, I like you a lot. Like a lot. I would really like to make love to you, tonight. Right now"., She says and D'vorah nods her head yes.

"Please, Cassie make me yours"., D'vorah begs her and Cassie gently lays D'vorah down on her bed and she gently climbs on top of her and Cassie still has the same seductive smile gracing her soft pink kissable lips.

"It will be my pleasure, D'vorah"., Cassie says with a voice full of both lust and love for the other woman. Cassie leans down and then she captures D'vorah's beautiful lips in a passionate and lust filled kiss.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well there y'all have it, the first chapter of this Femslash FanFic. This FanFic will only have two chapters. I promise that the next & final chapter will have plenty of smut & just a little bit of smut. I'll finish the rest of my other FanFic's soon. I'll write & post the next chapter of this FanFic in the next couple of days, and I'll promise that y'all will love and enjoy reading it. The idea for this Femslash FanFic had just popped into my head this morning when I was playing the story mode of Mortal Kombat X and it was D'vorah's chapter, so I decided to write this FanFic with this pairing. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.

xxxxxx

AN 3: Edit: I just went over this first chapter and I had noticed some mistakes. The next chapter, chapter 2, will be somewhere between 2k and 3k words long. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	2. Chapter: 2:Cassie x D'vorah: Part: 2

AN: Hey, y'all. Here's the second chapter. I have decided to write this chapter early. I hope that y'all will love and enjoy reading this second chapter. It will have plenty of smut. And some fluff. I want to go ahead finish this Femslash FanFic so that I can continue writing my FanFic's, but I do really how it's turning out so far. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: A few minutes later, they are both in Cassie's bedroom with the door closed and locked. Both women are sitting on Cassie's bed and both women were really quite nervous with how close they were sitting next to each other. D'vorah can't take it anymore. She turns to face Cassie.

"Cassie, there is something that this One has to tell you"., D'vorah says and Cassie turns around to face D'vorah to ask her what she wanted to ask her and she was surprised by D'vorah placing both of her hands gently on Cassie's face and then D'vorah pulls Cassie into a passionate kiss that leaves both women breathless. Cassie places her arms around D'vorah's slim waist and she kisses her back just as passionately. Cassie couldn't believe how amazing of a kisser D'vorah is, and she enjoyed every single second of the amazing kiss they had both just shared with one another. They pull away from one another a few minutes due to the fact that they need air to breath.

"So you like me, D'vorah?"., Cassie asks and D'vorah blushes hard. D'vorah stares deeply into Cassie's beautiful eyes just for a moment before she says anything at all. "Yes, this One likes you. I like you a lot Cassie"., D'vorah replies and this time it's Cassie's turn to blush a deeper shade of red than she already was. Cassie smiles seductively at D'vorah which has D'vorah practically dripping wet now between her legs.

"D'vorah, I like you a lot. Like a lot. I would really like to make love to you, tonight. Right now"., She says and D'vorah nods her head yes.

"Please, Cassie make me yours"., D'vorah begs her and Cassie gently lays D'vorah down on her bed and she gently climbs on top of her and Cassie still has the same seductive smile gracing her soft pink kissable lips.

"It will be my pleasure, D'vorah"., Cassie says with a voice full of both lust and love for the other woman. Cassie leans down and then she captures D'vorah's beautiful lips in a passionate and lust filled kiss.

xxxxxx

Cassie swipes her tongue across D'vorah's bottom lip asking for permission for entrance and D'vorah grants by softly parting her lips and Cassie slips her tongue past D'vorah's lips and into her mouth. When D'vorah feels Cassie's tongue slide against hers, she moans lowly and Cassie then smirks into the kiss. A few minutes later they part for much-needed air. When they stare into each other's eyes they both notice that they're eyes are both lidded with lust. Cassie's mind is full of ideas on how to please her new lover. But there is something that keeps going through her mind.

"D'vorah, do want to be with me. Like do you want to be my girlfriend?"., Cassie asks D'vorah and D'vorah smiles at the blonde woman laying on top of her.

"Yes, Cassie, I would very much love to be your girlfriend"., D'vorah replies and the both of them couldn't be happier with how their night had turned out to be so far. Cassie grins at her.

"Well then, If you want me to make love to you, we will have to be naked. So let's get naked then"., Cassie says and D'vorah is blushing even harder at Cassie's words, they both are and then Cassie sits up and she is now straddling D'vorah's hips. She then moves her legs so that she is now sitting off to the side of her.

They quickly strip each other of their clothes and within just a few minutes they are both completely naked and Cassie once again climbs atop of D'vorah and now they can feel each other's hot and heated skin. Both D'vorah and Cassie moan out loudly at being able skin to skin contact. Cassie leaned down and started to plant kisses along D'vorah's neck which caused D'vorah to let out quite little moans, which spurred Cassie on with her actions.

She eventually kissed her way to D'vorah's breasts, which seemed to be B-cup and perfect to Cassie. Cassie then placed both of her hands on D'vorah's breasts and she took the other woman's nipples between her fingers and she began to twist and flick them, causing D'vorah's breath to quicken.

"Do you like that, Ladybug?"., Cassie asked her and D'vorah nods blushing at Cassie is doing to her and Cassie's new nickname for her which she loved instantly.

"Good. Because you are absolutely going to love what I'm going to do next"., Cassie says and that's when Cassie leans forward and she takes D'vorah's left nipple into her mouth and she started to suck and lick it. D'vorah gasped out loudly, enjoying the feeling of Cassie's wet and warm mouth on her hard nipple.

"Oh, Cassie that feels so good. Don't stop"., D'vorah moaned out lustfully and Cassie blushed hard at hearing how hot and sexy her sounded coming from D'vorah's kiss-swollen lips, which only caused Cassie to get even wetter than she already was, which is a lot.

D'vorah then placed her left hand on the back of Cassie's head to softly massage her hair and then she placed her right hand on Cassie's back, caressing her back gently. A few minutes later Cassie switched over to D'vorah's right breast to give it the exact same treatment that she had just gave to D'vorah's left breast. A few minutes later, Cassie lets go of D'vorah's left breast and she starts to kiss her way down D'vorah's beautiful body and when she finally gets between the other woman's legs she first teases D'vorah by kissing and licking one inner thigh and then the other, before she finally gives D'vorah's glistening wet slit a long lick from bottom to top and D'vorah lets out a sharp gasp.

Cassie has never done this before, but she does to D'vorah what she what like done to her. She starts to lick everywhere, figuring which spots made D'vorah moan or gasp louder with "Cassie", and a few curses here and there. After doing that for awhile she takes two fingers from her right hand and she slips into her mouth to wet them and when they wet enough, she slips her two fingers out of her mouth with a pop and then position her fingers at D'vorah's soaking entrance and she looks up into D'vorah's eyes from between her legs, asking for her permission to continue. D'vorha nods her head in consent.

"Please, Cassie. Fuck me. Please"., D'vorah begs the blonde and Cassie nods and she easily slides her two fingers into D'vorah's wet pussy because of how wet she actually is, which is really, really wet.

Cassie thrusts her fingers in and out of D'vorah's snatch and then a moment later, she latches her lips around D'vorah's hard clit and she flicks her tongue across it causing D'vorah to let out a squeal of pleasure at the feeling of Cassie's wet muscle on her bundle of nerves. She stops licking and she starts sucking hard. After a really hard thrust of her two fingers, D'vorah came into Cassie's mouth.

"Oh Cassie, yes. Fuck yes, I'm cumming. I'm cumming!"., And then Cassie helps D'vorah ride out her intense orgasm. Once D'vorah's breathing is back to normal, Cassie pulls her two fingers out of D'vorah's wet pussy and she slips her two fingers into her mouth and she licks and sucks D'vorah's cum off of her fingers and a few minutes, she pulls her fingers out of her mouth with a pop. She kisses her way back up D'vorah's body and she gives her a soft kiss, letting the Kytinn woman taste herself. D'vorah blushed when she realized what she was tasting, but she then realized that she really enjoyed tasting herself on Cassie's lips. Cassie pulls out of the kiss and she smiles softly at D'vorah.

"Did you like it, Ladybug?"., Cassie asks her, knowing that she did, in fact, enjoy it if she was going by the moans that D'vorah was making. D'vorah gives Cassie a soft smile of her own.

"I did. I really did enjoy it"., D'vorah replies and she takes Cassie by surprise when she flips them over so that now D'vorah is the one on top. She smiles seductively down at Cassie. "Now it's my turn to make you feel good like you just did for me"., D'vorah says, and then she leans and she kisses Cassie passionately. They make love to one another for the rest of the night and for the rest of their lives.

xxxxxx

AN 2: There y'all go, the second last chapter of this chapter. I hope that y'all will enjoy and love it. I'm sorry about it being so short of a chapter. Now that I'm finished writing this FanFic, I will now continue writing my other FanFic's. I thank y'all for reading. As always please read and review. first chapter and I had noticed some mistakes. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.

xxxxxx

AN 3: Edit: I just went over this chapter and I had noticed some mistakes. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	3. Chapter: 3: MissingAlternate Scene

AN: Hey y'all. I have decided to write this little scene since I didn't write the whole sex scene into the sceond chapter. So here it is. This is the missing sex scene between D'vorah Cassie. D'vorah returns the favor to Cassie. I'm sorry that I left this part of the sex scene out when I was writing it early this morning, I wasn't feeling too good. I'm feeling much better now though which is one of the reasons why I'm writing this scene. I hope that y'all will enjoy this chapter. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: Cassie thrusts her fingers in and out of D'vorah's snatch and then a moment later, she latches her lips around D'vorah's hard clit and she flicks her tongue across it causing D'vorah to let out a squeal of pleasure at the feeling of Cassie's wet muscle on her bundle of nerves. She stops licking and she starts sucking hard. After a really hard thrust of her two fingers, D'vorah came into Cassie's mouth.

"Oh Cassie, yes. Fuck yes, I'm cumming. I'm cumming!"., And then Cassie helps D'vorah ride out her intense orgasm. Once D'vorah's breathing is back to normal, Cassie pulls her two fingers out of D'vorah's wet pussy and she slips her two fingers into her mouth and she licks and sucks D'vorah's cum off of her fingers and a few minutes, she pulls her fingers out of her mouth with a pop. She kisses her way back up D'vorah's body and she gives her a soft kiss, letting the Kytinn woman taste herself. D'vorah blushed when she realized what she was tasting, but she then realized that she really enjoyed tasting herself on Cassie's lips. Cassie pulls out of the kiss and she smiles softly at D'vorah.

"Did you like it, Ladybug?"., Cassie asks her, knowing that she did, in fact, enjoy it if she was going by the moans that D'vorah was making. D'vorah gives Cassie a soft smile of her own.

"I did. I really did enjoy it"., D'vorah replies and she takes Cassie by surprise when she flips them over so that now D'vorah is the one on top. She smiles seductively down at Cassie. "Now it's my turn to make you feel good like you just did for me"., D'vorah says, and then she leans and she kisses Cassie passionately. They make love to one another for the rest of the night and for the rest of their lives.

xxxxxx

D'vorah kisses Cassie and she slips her tongue past Cassie's lips and she slides her tongue against Cassie's and they moan at the contact their tongues make. D'vorha then breaks away from their heated kiss and then she leans towards her neck and she starts to lave licks and kisses which causes Cassie to slightly moan because of how sensitive her neck really is.Cassie places both of her hands on D'vorah's sexy body. Her left hand on her side and her right hand on D'vorah's head, softly massaging her scalp. D'vorah hums softly against Cassie's skin enjoying how good it actually felt to have Cassie's right hand softly massaging her scalp. After she's finished kissing and licking the left side of Cassie's neck, D'vorah moves over to the right side of Cassie's neck and she gives it the treatment as the left side of her neck. Once she's finished with Cassie's neck, she kisses her way to Cassie's beautiful breasts.

She then places both of her hands on Cassie's breasts and she leans towards Cassie's left breast while she continues to pleasure Cassie's right breast with her right hand while she takes Cassie's left nipple into her wet and warm, and she flicks her tongue across the hard nub, and Cassie lets out a gasp at the sensation of D'vorah's wet and warm tongue on her heated skin. She feels like she's going crazy with how good it feels to be touched this way.

"Oh D'vorah, your tongue feels so fucking good on my nipple. Please don't stop"., Cassie says moaning out on the last syllable due to D'vorah bitting softly on Cassie's hard pink nipple. "Oh shit, D'vorah"., Cassie moans even louder. D'vorah smirks up at the blonde before she lets of Cassie's left nipple with a pop, and then she moves over to Cassie's right breast to give the exact same treatment that she had just gave to her left breast.About ten minutes later when D'vorah is finished pleasuring both of Cassie's breasts, she starts to lick and kiss her way down Cassie sweat covered body to where Cassie needs her the most. A few seconds later, D'vorah now lays between Cassie's spread legs. D'vorah's caught in her throat when she saw how beautiful Cassie is really is and she tells her so. D'vorah from between Cassie's legs to gaze into Cassie's beautiful eyes.

"You are so very beautiful Cassie. I'm so very happy that you let me see you this way"., D'vorah says and Cassie's heart skips a beat at D'vorah's quite beautiful and really touching words. She really wants D'vorah to continue to make love to her.

"Please D'vorah. I want you to lick me. Please"., Cassie begs and D'vorah gives her a soft and seductive smile.

"As you wish my love"., D'vorah replies to her and that's when she leans forward and she takes her lick of Cassie's wet and dripping pussy. Cassie gasps and moans softly when she feels D'vorah's tongue lapping softly at her wet folds.

"Oh D'vorah, that feels so good. Don't fucking stop"., Cassie tells her and D'vorah doesn't stop. She takes Cassie's lower lips between hers and she begins to suck and Cassie starts to buck her hips up into D'vorah's face. D'vorah lets go of Cassie's lower lips and she's lapping up Cassie's wetness with her tongue. She then finds Cassie's hard clit with her tongue and she flicks her tongue against it, causing Cassie to breath heavier.

"Fuck yeah D'vorah, lick and suck my clit"., Cassie moans out lustfully and that's exactly what D'vorah does. D'vorah then takes two fingers from her right hand and she slides them pretty easily into Cassie's pussy because how wet she is and Cassie lets out a squeal at the being filled by another's intruding digits. She then begins to pump her two fingers in and out of Cassie faster, while she continues to suck and lick her hard clit.

It's only a few minutes later when Cassie cums hard spraying D'vorah's face with her cum, which D'vorha gets as much as she can into her mouth. She lets go of Cassie's clit with a slight popping noise and then she pulls her two fingers out of Cassie, which she then slips into her mouth to lick and suck off all of Cassie's cum and when she's finished, she kisses her way softly back up Cassie's body.They kiss when D'vorah leans down and connects their lips in a sweet and loving kiss. They both pull away at the same time about four minutes later. And then stare lovingly into each other's eyes. Cassie smiles and so does D'vorah.

"I love you D'vorah"., Cassie says and D'vorah's heart beats harder right in her chest at Cassie's beautiful and touching words.

"And I love you"., D'vorah replies and this time it's Cassie's turn for her heart to beat harder. D'vorah rolls off of Cassie and the blonde pulls D'vorah into her arms and she places a kiss on her forehead.

"Let's get some sleep, okay?'., Cassie asks and D'vorah gives her an agreeing nod and then Cassie pulls her bed covers over the both of them and they cuddle into each other's arms. It's not too long before they fall asleep like that, the both of them dreaming of a better world with the two of them together.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well there it is, the rest of the sex scene that I was originally going to write into the second chapter, but I wasn't feeling too good when I had written the second chapter. But I feel way better now. I hope that y'all will really love enjoy this extra chapter. In a few days, I will get back to writing my other FanFic's that y'all are waiting for me to finish I promise that I will. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time. As always please read and review. Until next time.

xxxxxx

AN 3: Edit: I just went over this chapter and I had noticed some mistakes. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time


End file.
